Bravado Sennin of the leaf
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze timeflashed take the role as the Bravado Sennin and Naruto's goal is to bring true calm to the world. Contains: Summoner, Bloodline, Strong, Genius, Sensor, Fast and Brave Naruto.


Chapter 1: Into the past.

It was a cold day as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the sixth hokage managed to defeat Madara Uchiha which Naruto noticed that all everyone he cared about was dead then Naruto went down on his knee's so Naruto let out a really loud roar.

As Naruto calmed down Naruto begin to search for a jutsu scroll which some minutes later Naruto found the jutsu scroll then Naruto unrolled it so Naruto looked at the jutsu scroll as Naruto thought _"I have found it the timeflash jutsu and acording to this scroll if I managed to pull it off I will be sent back into the pass"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto started to form some handsigns which Naruto formed one more handsign then Naruto yelled "Ninshuuka timeflash jutsu" so Naruto timeflashed to the time where he was in playing on the swing.

While in the park Naruto thought _"Kurama did the jutsu work" _which Kurama explained **"The jutsu it worked and Naruto I sense that the mob is on the way here" **then Naruto thought _"I sense the mob too Kurama" _so the mob arrived.

After the mob arrived Naruto got off the swing which first member of the mob said "You killed my Grandfather and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then second member of the mob said "You killed my father and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the third member of the mob said "You killed my husband and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

After Third member of the mob spoke the fourth member of the mob said "You killed my uncle and I hope that you suffer demon brat" which Fifth member of the mob said "You killed my Nephew and I hope that you suffer demon brat" then sixth member of the mob said "You killed my brother and I hope that you suffer demon brat" so the seventh member of the mob said "You killed my son and I hope that you suffer demon brat".

Meanwhile in the Farplane the fallen warriors of Spira witnessed Naruto being mistreated which High Summoner Yuna said "Kimahri I need you to fetch the poor innocent lad and bring him here" then Kimahri said "As you wish Yuna" so Kimahri went of from farplane to location where Naruto is.

As Kimahri arrived Kimahri knocked out each member of the mob which Kimahri said "Brave lad follow me because there are people who wishes to meet you" then Naruto said "Sure stranger san lets go" so Naruto followed Kimahri to the farplane.

As they arrived Naruto looked at the spirits of the warriors which Naruto asked "Who are you and where am I" then High Summoner Yuna replied "I am High Summoner Yuna, thats my husband Tidus, my cousin Rikku, my friend Paine, my guardians Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, my fathers guardian Auron, my friend Shelinda and Tsukiko" so Naruto said "My name is Naruto and I am going to be sixth hokage someday".

After Naruto spoke High Summoner Yuna said "How would you like each of us to train you" which Naruto replied "I accept the offer and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" then High Summoner Yuna said "I will train you in way of the summonerand I will teach you how to do a sending" so Tidus said "I will train you in something that you call Kenjutsu".

After Tidus spoke Rikku said "I will train you in the art of stealth" which Paine said "I will train you in something that you call Genjutsu" then Wakka said "I will train you in something that you call Taijutsu" so Lulu said "I will train you in something that you call Ninjutsu".

After Lulu spoke Kimahri said "I will train you in way of the Ronso" which Auron said "I will train you in something that you call Sealing jutsu" then Shelinda said "I will train you in something that you call Healing jutsu" so Tsukiko said "I will train you in something that you call Senjutsu".

After Tsukiko spoke Naruto said "I am ready and I will never give up no matter what beause that is my nindo my ninja way" which High Summoner Yuna said "Excellent because your trainning shall now begin" then Naruto started trainning with warrior spirits so three hours later Naruto completed his trainning.

As High Summoner Yuna handed Naruto her staff High Summoner Yuna said "This is my summoners staff and it is yours now" which Tidus gave Naruto his blade as Tidus said "Naruto this is my entrusted sword blade of Zanarkand and I am giving it to you as a sign that I believe in you" then Rikku said "I believe in you Naruto because you are the one who can finally put a stop to curse of hatred" so Paine said "I am entrusting you a scroll with my person Kenjutsu Kata's" as Paine gave Naruto a scroll.

As Wakka passed Naruto a blitzball Wakka said "This is for you Naruto and good luck" which Lulu gave Naruto a scroll as Lulu explained "That scroll has knowledge on the elemental jutsu's and it is yours" then Kimahri gave Naruto his trusted weapon as Kimahri said "This is for you and I believe in you Naruto" so Auron said "I believe in you Naruto and it was a pleasure to train you".

As Shelinda passed a scroll to Naruto Shelinda said "This healing jutsu scroll is for you and I believe in you" which Tsukiko said "You are the one who can bring true calm to the world and I believe in you" then Naruto replied "Thank you for trainning me and thank you for the gifts that you gave me" so Naruto went of from the farplane to the park.

As Naruto arrived in the park Naruto thought _"This never really happend before and I like to know what affinities I have" _which Kurama explained **"Your five affinities is Wind, Fire, water, Earth and Lightning" **then Naruto thought _"Do I have any other affinities Kurama" _so Kurama explained **"Your bloodline affinities is Wood, Ice, Lava, Crystal and Sand"**.


End file.
